Au delà de nos différences
by LilyChou
Summary: Après la grande guerre, Hermione décide de quitter l'Angleterre afin d'aller faire ses études en France, loin de tous, mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Drago avait pensé la même chose qu'elle... EN COURS DE REECRITURE !
1. Petit mot de l'auteur

Comme on dit : « mieux vaut tard que jamais » !

Bonjour à tous (du moins ceux qui liront),

Après des mois et des mois d'absence, pour ne pas dire plus de 2 ans, j'ai repris le chemin de mes fanfictions. Pendant ces longs mois où je n'ai plus écris, j'ai reçu différentes reviews sur mes différentes fictions pour me demander une suite, une fin, que je n'ai jamais publiée. Par manque de motivation et d'inspiration, j'ai tout simplement abandonné ce que j'aimais le plus, à savoir l'écriture.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire de long discours, juste dire à ceux qui ont attendu et m'ont envoyé des reviews que je les ai toutes lues, avec énormément de retard, je l'admets et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps d'y répondre.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé cette inspiration qui me manquait tant et surtout, l'envie d'écrire toujours plus. Je vais réécrire toutes mes fictions et cette fois, les mener TOUTES à termes, surtout que j'ai déjà de nouvelles idées en tête.

- « **Vers le chemin de ton cœur **» sera réécris et je pense y mettre quelques amélioration et peut être quelques détails de plus sur les relations de chacun. Le nombre de chapitre restera probablement inchangé, mais rallongés de quelques paragraphes.

- « **Au-delà de nos différences** » : idem, quelques améliorations sur le développement de la relation entre Drago et Hermione en priorité et surtout, je vais enfin mettre le mot « FIN » sur cette fiction.

- « **Le destin fait bien les choses** » : cette fiction verra quelques rectifications d'erreur, une légère modification des caractères de certains personnages et une fin à venir aussi, car à la base, cette histoire n'attendait que deux ou trois chapitres pour être finie.

- « **Un amour impossible pas si sûr** » : les soucis avec cette fiction, c'est que j'ai complètement perdu mes brouillon et idée et je ne me souviens plus où je voulais emmener les personnages, donc je vais partir de ce début et continuer l'histoire sans doute d'une façon complètement différente de l'originale.

- « **Regarder demain dans tes yeux **» : cette fiction est vraiment une première car c'est la première qui regroupe le couple Harry/Drago. J'ai chouchouté les détails des premiers chapitres, que tout soit cohérent et il ne manque plus qu'une bonne rédaction pour qu'elle voit le jour dans son ensemble.

Je commende déjà à la rédaction de tout cela et je pense alterner l'avancement de chaque fiction, histoire de les faire avancer un peu toutes comme il se doit. Donc pas de panique si dans les jours à venir, toutes ces fictions disparaissent.

Par avance, je dis déjà merci à toutes les personnes qui liront, peut-être d'anciens lecteurs de ces fics et une fois de plus, je m'excuse de mon absence prolongé.


	2. Introduction

**Le 27/01/2013 – Début d'une réécriture mouvementée**

Bonjour à tous !

Ca y est, je poste la nouvelle introduction de cette fiction. Comme je l'ai dit dans la note que j'ai postée au début du mois, je récrie complètement cette histoire en changeant certains aspects de l'histoire, certains comportements et même certains passages. Pour ceux qui ont lu l'ancienne version (**d'i ans**), vous allez voir des chapitres complètement disparaître.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle version et d'avance, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe (bien que je me sois relue). Je vais essayer de poster assez régulièrement, mais en ré écrire 5 fictions, cela prend un peu de temps, surtout que j'ai pas mal de choses en cours à côté, mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Donc pour les anciens lecteurs (s'il y en a), je vous souhaite une bonne relecture et pour les nouveaux et bien bonne découverte. Bien entendu, je reste ouverte à toutes remarques et suggestions éventuelles (tant que cela reste poli) qui pourraient m'aider à améliorer cette fiction ou une autre.

* * *

Introduction** : Un nouveau départ**

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! JE NE ME RÉPÉTERAIS PAS !

Cela faisait à présent un petit moment qu'Hermione et Ginny attendait le jeune homme et la brune commençait légèrement à perdre patience. Bien des choses avaient changé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard et une nouvelle vie les attendait tous.

La Seconde Guerre, comme elle était surnommée, avait fait rage dans l'école de Sorcellerie d'une façon assez surprenante et violente. Aidé par ses meilleurs amis, Harry avait pu mener à terme sa recherche des Horcruxes et revenir à l'école sans trop de soucis. Les Mangemorts et le Lord Noir n'avaient pas été bien long à se manifester et la guerre avait fait bien des victimes et cela, dans les deux camps. Le plus surprenant pour le trio d'Or avait été de constater le changement de certaines personnes, comme Drago Malefoy. Au dernier moment, il avait fait face à ses anciens ennemis et à son père pour permettre à quelques élèves de deuxième année de s'enfuir et se réfugier dans les cachots en attendant les secours. Les combats avaient duré plusieurs jours mais finalement, Harry avait triomphé, non sans conséquences…

Le Survivant était dans le coma depuis la fin de la guerre, c'est-à-dire depuis plus de 5 mois et tous attendaient son réveil avec impatience, surtout Ginny. Dès la fermeture de Poudlard, la dernière des Weasley, Ron et Hermione avaient manifesté le souhait de rester ensemble, ils refusaient de se séparer et c'est d'une façon ferme et assez catégorique qu'ils avaient décidé de retourner au Square Grimmaurd, en attendant leur ami. Leurs parents respectifs avaient bien été contre cette décision qu'ils jugeaient inconsciente irréfléchi, mais ils n'avaient pas cédé et c'est après quelques discussions houleuses qu'ils finirent par emménager dans l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre. Durant tout l'été, Hermione, Ginny et Ron avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied afin de redonner toutes ces couleurs au manoir et c'est pendant ces rénovations qu'ils avaient pu discuter de leur avenir.

Depuis peu de temps, l'école de sorcellerie avait annoncé qu'elle rouvrirait ses portes et c'est tout naturellement que Ginny avait reçu sa lettre pour sa septième et dernière année d'étude. De son côté, Ron avait émis le souhait de travailler au Ministère de la Magie avec son père mais avant de pouvoir mettre son projet sur pied, il avait reçu plusieurs propositions pour différentes équipes de Quidditch au poste de Gardien, notamment l'Angleterre, la Finlande et la France. Après quelques jours de réflexion, il avait opté pour jouer en équipe de France et attendait septembre pour son intégration officielle à l'équipe. Hermione avait beaucoup réfléchit de son côté aussi, elle avait refusé d'intégrer le Ministère de la Magie à un poste haut placé, préférant faire ses preuves et poursuivre des études comme initialement prévu. Dès le mois de juin, elle avait préparé ses dossiers d'inscription et après les conseils du professeur Mc Gonagall, elle décida d'intégrer une université du sud de la France dans le but de suivre des études de journalisme. Le seul pour lequel l'avenir n'était pas définit était Harry, tous attendait son réveil avec impatience, surtout sa petite amie…

- RONALD !

Hermione commençait à taper du pied, debout dans l'entrée du manoir. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était là, à attendre que son ami descendre de sa chambre. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour elle, elle prenait le chemin de sa nouvelle école. A présent, Poudlard paraissait si loin, les choses semblaient si différentes mais la jeune femme devait faire avec, ils devaient tous avancer et continuer à vivre, penser au passé n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Pour sa rentrée, Hermione avait décidé de faire les choses de façon moldue, ou presque. Elle devait se rendre à Londres, prendre un avion jusqu'à l'aéroport de Paris et de là, elle avait rendez-vous avec d'autres étudiants pour se rendre dans sa nouvelle école, Le Centre de Formation De Journalisme et de Communication de Toulouse. Uniquement sorcière et très réputée, cette école formait les plus grands journalistes et reporters que la jeune femme connaissait et c'est aussi pour ces raisons qu'elle avait voulu l'intégrer.

Après encore quelques minutes de patience, Ron finit par se montrer au pied des escaliers.

« - Je n'y croyais plus ! Tâche d'être à l'heure le jour de ton entrée officielle dans ton équipe !

- Oui, mère Hermione ! Désolé, je cherchais ma veste, je n'étais pas prêt.

- Oui, j'avais cru le comprendre. »

Hermione se tourna alors vers Ginny qui sortait du salon.

« - N'attend pas sur ton frère pour ta rentrée, Gin'.

- Je ne suis pas folle, Mione ! J'ai demandé à maman de m'accompagner.

- Hey ! Ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là. Je suis prêt alors allons-y avant que l'une de vous ne dise que c'est de ma faute si nous sommes en retard. »

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que les trois amis quittèrent le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques instants dans la rue avant de s'arrêter dans un petit coin isolé et à l'abri des regards. Se concertant des yeux, ils transplanèrent sans attendre et directement à la gare de King Cross. La brune devait prendre le bus qui faisait la navette entre la gare et l'aéroport à 8h45 et bien évidemment, elle était à l'heure, voire légèrement en avance. Elle ne dit rien, mais ses amis avaient très vite compris qu'elle appréhendait son départ, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés pendant toutes ses années et voilà que maintenant, chacun prenait une direction différente.

Repensant aux évènements qui avaient eu lieux quelques mois plus tôt, Hermione soupira. Beaucoup de changements avaient eu lieu, notamment sa relation avec Ron. A les voir comme cela, personne ne pouvait se douter qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant quelques temps avant de mettre un terme à leur histoire. Quant à Ginny, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'elle durant l'été et cela lui avait fait énormément de bien de se confier à elle sur bien des points. Seul Harry manquait à son départ et penser à son meilleur ami lui serra le cœur. Il était toujours à l'hôpital et les médecins n'attendaient que son réveil, toutes ses blessures avaient été soignées et son état de santé général était bon. Soupirant, Hermione regarda autour d'elle, le bus allait bientôt partir, il était temps d'y aller. La gorge nouée, elle ne pût dire un mot quand Ginny la prit dans ses bras.

« - Prend bien soin de toi, Mione. Et n'oublie pas de m'écrire quand tu seras arrivée.

- Promis, je le ferais. »

Silencieusement, Ron s'était à son tour rapproché et la prit dans ses bras.

« - Vous allez tellement me manquer.

- On s'écrira, Mione, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, je serais à Paris dans quelques jours, qui sait, peut-être que j'aurais l'occasion de venir par chez toi plus tard.

- Tu me feras signe alors. Et donnez-moi des nouvelles d'Harry dès que vous en aurez. »

Après encore quelques instants, elle se détacha du roux et sur un dernier regard plein de larmes, elle prit la direction du bus stationné un peu plus loin. Elle rangea ses bagages dans la soute et monta dans le bus. Elle trouva une place au fond et proche de la fenêtre. Le véhicule démarra. Elle sourit et fis un signe de la main à ses amis tandis qu'elle commençait à peu à peu s'éloigner d'eux. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, maintenant, s'était un nouveau départ…

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Et bien j'espère que le résultat a été plus ou moins concluant et positif et que cette nouvelle introduction vous aura satisfait. Je vais me plonger dans le 1er chapitre dans les jours à venir et posterais, je l'espère assez rapidement.

Je vous dis à bientôt, donc, pour la suite de cette fiction ! En attendant, portez-vous bien ^^


	3. Nouvel environnement

**Le 26 mars 2013**

Je vais faire court, voilà le premier chapitre ! Enfin ! Pour ceux qui se souviendraient du chapitre d'origine, j'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira. Il y a pas mal de changements mais à part quelques noms ou prénoms, les personnages restent sensiblement les mêmes.

J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant, je suis dans une bonne période d'écriture autant en profiter ! Je remercie les reviews que j'ai reçu pour l'introduction et j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde ! Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, toutes mes excuses ! Je reste toujours dispo pour toutes remarques ou suggestions et j'espère avoir fait attention aux fautes d'orthographes et aux mots manquants dans mes phrases :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvel environnement**

Hermione était enfin arrivée à Paris. Quitter Londres lui avait laissé une drôle de sensation, mais elle était sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. La guerre était encore beaucoup trop présente en Angleterre et elle avait réellement besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose. Soupirant pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait récupéré ses valises, elle sortit de son sac à main un papier soigneusement plié. Debout quasiment au milieu du passage, la jeune femme ne fit pas attention à la personne qui marchait dans sa direction sans la voir et se fit assez brusquement bousculer, laissant tomber son sac à main au sol. Tout son contenu se déversa.

« - Aie !  
- Désolé, excuse-moi, je n'ai pas fait attention.  
- C'est rien, ça arrive. »

Sans prendre le temps de voir son interlocuteur, la jeune femme se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que l'individu en fasse autant pour lui venir en aide et c'est ainsi qu'ils se cognèrent la tête.

« - Aie ! Tu veux m'assommer ou quoi ?  
- Pardon. Désolé. »

Hermione finit de récupérer ses affaires et se releva et pût enfin observer le jeune homme face à elle. Il était grand, bien une tête de plus qu'elle, les cheveux mi- long brun, les yeux d'un bleu transperçant et un sourire éclatant. La jeune femme lui sourit timidement et détourna les yeux un instant.

« - Ecoute, je suis réellement désolé, je ne voulais pas t'assommer. Je cherchais la sortie, je n'avais pas les yeux au bon endroit. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal au moins ?  
- Non, ça ira très bien, je vais m'en remettre.  
- Super. »

La brune reporta son attention vers lui, légèrement hypnotisé par son sourire.

« - Euh… Ecoute, je suis attendu dans 45min, je ne sais pas encore où, mais si je peux me permettre de t'offrir un café pour me faire pardonner, ça me ferai plaisir.  
- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Je suis aussi attendue et même si j'ai un peu d'avance, je n'aime pas être en retard.  
- Tu me laisses combien de temps ? Je peux boire mon café très vite si nécessaire. »

Hermione l'observa un instant et sourit franchement. Après tout, comme lui, elle avait trois quart d'heure avant de rejoindre le point de ralliement pour se rendre à Toulouse. Pesant le pour et le contre de la proposition de ce jeune inconnu, la jeune femme finit par hocher la tête rapidement.

« - Super. Je m'appelle Enzo.  
- Hermione.  
- Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Hermione. Il y a un café par-là, à quelques mètres. Promis, je ne suis pas un détraqué et je ne vais pas te kidnapper non plus. »

Hermione rit à cette remarque et suivit le dénommé Enzo. Pour dire vrai, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ces habitudes, mais bon, un café ne l'engageait à rien et cela lui permettrait de faire passer un peu le temps en attendant l'heure. Après quelques instants de marche, ils finirent par s'assoir autour d'une table et ils attendirent quelques minutes avant qu'un serveur prenne leur commande et la leur apporte.

« - Alors, dit moi, Hermione, que fais-tu ici toute seule ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être française, vu ton accent.  
- Non, en effet. Je suis anglaise mais j'ai de la famille en France.  
- Ah… J'ai de la famille aussi ici, des cousins, mais ma famille vit principalement en Italie. »

Ils commencèrent à parler de petites broutilles et plus les minutes passèrent, plus Hermione se demandait s'il était sorcier. Il était très évasif sur certaines choses et très empressé sur d'autres. Par exemple, elle remarqua qu'il avait évité de lui répondre franchement quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait en Italie avant d'arriver en France. En même temps, elle-même n'avait pas réellement sût répondre, disant simple que toute sa scolarité avait été suivit dans le même établissement privé. La conversation se poursuivit encore un petit moment avant qu'Hermione regarde rapidement sa montre. Suivant son geste, Enzo fit de même et vint pour se lever. Il sourit à Hermione.

« - J'ai été vraiment content de faire ta connaissance.  
- Oui, moi aussi.  
- Et puis, même si nous n'aurons sans doute pas l'occasion de se revoir, j'ai apprécié le moment. A l'occasion, peut-être que le destin fera qu'on se croisera de nouveau. Sans que je t'assomme cette fois ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il lui sourit une dernière fois et partit. Hermione soupira et rougit sans trop comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait. Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle récupéra ses affaires et jeta un œil sur sa feuille de route, comme elle l'appelait. Elle devait trouver son point de ralliement mais manque de chance, les indications données sur la feuille et celles de l'aéroport ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Prendre la sortie sud, porte E et F. Soupirant, la jeune femme commença à marcher, cherchant des yeux cette fameuse sortie et ces portes. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle trouva la sortie Sud, ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver les portes E et F. Les lettres défilaient devant ses yeux, un nombre incalculable de voyageurs se croisaient et plus le temps passait, plus la brune perdait patience. Il n'y avait rien aux portes E et F, aucunes indications et surtout pas grand monde et personne qui ne semblait ressembler à un étudiant. Soupirant pour la quinzième fois au moins, elle finit par repérer un poste d'accueil, non loin des deux portes qu'elle avait trouvé.

« - Bonjour. Excusez-moi.  
- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle ?  
- Je devais me rendre aux portes E et F mais je ne trouve pas mon point de rendez-vous. »

L'hôtesse l'observa un moment avant de lui sourire.

« - Vous êtes étudiante sorcière ?  
- Euh… Oui.  
- Très bien. Les indications que l'on vous a fourni étaient les bonnes mais aux derniers moments nous avons dût changer le point de ralliement. Continuez encore un peu et prenez le couloir entre les portes G et H. Vous croiserez d'autres étudiants. Vous avez rendez-vous dans le petit amphithéâtre. De là, toutes les informations vous seront fournies pour rejoindre votre université.  
- Oh ! Super, merci beaucoup. »

Soulagée, Hermione reprit ses bagages et suivit les instructions de l'hôtesse. En effet, plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle croisait d'autres personnes qui devaient être étudiants, tout comme elle. Le couloir était assez long, mais après de rapide minutes, elle en vit enfin le bout. La pièce était assez grande et au vue du nombre d'élèves, elle comprenait que les plans d'organisation puissent être modifiés au dernier moment. Regardant autour d'elle, Hermione sentit soudain un certain stress, cela lui rappelait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Toutes ces personnes attendaient pour faire leur rentrée scolaire, tous étaient nouveaux, comme elle. Faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux, elle n'osait imaginer le nombre de sorciers présents, car oui, le Centre de Formation était uniquement sorciers. Après une seconde, la jeune femme se reprit. Elle devait pas commencer à paniquer ou autre, s'était sa décision de vouloir démarrer une nouvelle vie, il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à s'inquiéter et puis, Ron avait dit qu'il viendrait une fois qu'il serait à Paris, Ginny était à Poudlard, mais elle pouvait toujours lui écrire, non ? Cela lui laissa tout de même une sensation de malaise quand elle se dit qu'elle ne serait plus avec ses meilleurs amis, qu'elle serait seule cette fois. Sentant la nostalgie venir, Hermione allait se diriger vers une place libre un peu plus en hauteur quand on la bouscula.

« - Aie !  
- Oh, désolé… Hey ! Hermione ! »

La jeune femme resta surprise un instant avant de lui sourire amicalement.

« - Je vais finir par croire que tu fais exprès de me bousculer à chaque fois que l'on se croise.  
- Désolé. Pourtant je ne suis pas maladroit en temps normal. Tiens, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Rayson. »

Hermione tourna le regard vers le jeune homme qui se trouvait à côté d'Enzo. Il était aussi grand que lui, métisse, les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. De prime abord, il semblait très musclé et son sourire lui donnait un air presque protecteur. Il lui tendit la main gentiment et elle s'empressa de la serrer.

« - Je suis ravi de faire la connaissance de la jeune femme qui m'a fait attendre mon meilleur ami pour rien.  
- Oh ! C'est pas vrai ? Je suis désolée.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis un grand garçon.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, Rayson sait s'occuper tout seul, il était dans son bouquin quand je l'ai trouvé alors bon… Au fait, tu es là pour quoi ?  
- Je vais au Centre de Formation de Journalisme et de Communication de Toulouse.  
- Ah oui ? Tu as choisis quelle filière ?  
- Le journalisme. Et vous ?  
- J'ai choisis la même chose que toi, Rayson est là pour suivre le cursus Marketing. Faire du business c'est son truc.  
- Ne me dénigre pas devant cette jeune demoiselle, mec ! Je suis hyper sérieux quand il s'agit de faire des affaires. »

Les deux garçons continuèrent de parler pendant une minute ou deux et devant leurs échanges, Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire. D'une certaine façon, ils lui rappelaient Harry et Ron et leur éternelle querelle d'enfants sur les différentes équipes de Quiddich et pourquoi ils aimaient tant leur équipe. Rayson mit fin à sa discussion avec son ami pour faire face à Hermione.

« - Je suis un professionnel lorsqu'il s'agit d'observer et négocier mais ne te méprends pas, je suis très gentil et j'aime passer du temps à lire.  
- On disait de moi, que j'étais une véritable bibliothèque ambulante à l'école.  
- Aurais-je trouvé une alliée ?  
- Peut-être bien, oui.  
- Bon sang, Ray, laisse-la tranquille et arrête avec tes livres. Et on devrait aller s'assoir, ils ne devraient plus tarder à commencer.  
- Tout le monde va dans la même école ?  
- Non, mais ils réunissent toutes les écoles du sud le même jour, cela évite de mobiliser trop de monde pour l'organisation des voyages. Le Ministère bloque tous les réseaux nécessaires pour les étudiants sorciers sur une voire deux journées. Les directeurs des écoles ne devraient plus tarder.»

Hermione suivit Enzo et Rayson et ils s'installèrent et attendirent, comme le reste de l'amphithéâtre. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le silence se fit et six adultes firent leur apparition sur l'estrade au fond de la pièce. Tout le monde attendait. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'avança devant les autres et sortit sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, un écran se matérialisa au-dessus de lui afin que tout le monde puisse les voir et les entendre. L'homme regarda l'ensemble de la pièce avec un léger sourire avant de prendre la parole.

« Chers étudiants, au nom de tous, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Paris. Je me présente, Henri Pierrelay, directeur de l'Académie des Cinq du Sud. Cette académie regroupe les cinq centres de formation se trouvant dans le sud de la France. Se trouve avec moi les cinq directeurs de ces centres, Monsieur Martinez en charge du Centre de Formation à la Psychologie et Psychomagie, Madame Arnauld, directrice du Centre de Formation de Droit et Economie Nationale et Internationale, Madame Niolet, directrice du Centre des Arts, Monsieur Collard, directeur du Centre de Formations des Sports et Madame Keyller, directrice du Centre de Formation de Journalisme et de Communication. Mon rôle est de m'assurer que tous les étudiants de ces écoles fassent leurs études dans les meilleures conditions et bien entendu, j'attends de vous tous des résultats exemplaires. Bien. Je vais laisser la parole à chacun de ces directeurs qui vous expliquera, s'il le souhaite, son programme et surtout, l'organisation quant à votre intégration à votre école. Nous allons commencer avec vous, Madame Keyller. »

Une petite femme s'avança à côté de lui avec un sourire. En la voyant, Hermione pensa à son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Minerva Mc Gonagall lui ressemblait, elle avait le même regard et le même sourire bienveillant mais dans le fond, elle devait être ferme dans sa manière de diriger son école pour être devenue directrice.

« Bien. Je suis Amanda Keyller et je suis donc, la directrice du Centre de Formation de Journalisme et de Communication de Toulouse. Je ne suis pas fan de longs discours, désolée monsieur le directeur. »

A ces mots, elle lui fit une petite grimace qui fit rire l'assistance.

« Pour faire simple, jeunes gens, un rassemblement aura lieu à notre arrivée à l'école et tout le programme de cette année vous sera communiqué ainsi que toutes les modalités pour votre vie scolaire. Cette année, nous avons décidé de vous faire voyager de manière simple, en balai. Bien sûr, cela plaira sans doute à ces messieurs, mais soyez galants, ne laissez pas vos gentilles camarades en reste. Alors, sur ce, bonne chance et bonne année à tous les autres étudiants et j'invite les miens à me rejoindre. »

A peine venait-elle de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione vit plusieurs dizaine d'étudiants se lever de part et d'autres de la pièce pour se diriger vers l'estrade. Sans attendre, la brune suivit ces nouveaux camarades et attrapant ses affaires, elle les suivit. Ils prirent une petite porte se trouvant derrière l'estrade, empruntant un long couloir qui déboucha sur une cours intérieur. Des dizaines de balai se trouvaient là et tout en les regardant, Hermione ne se sentit pas très à l'aise. Elle refusait de monter sur un balai, elle avait refusé plus d'une fois de monter avec Ron ou Harry alors de là à faire autant de route pour se rendre dans son école, s'était la poisse et l'angoisse totale ! Les yeux fixés sur ces balais, la brune ne fit même pas attention aux explications que la directrice donnait, trop obnubilé à se demander comment elle pourrait faire tous ces kilomètres. Ce n'est qu'un moment plus tard qu'elle sortit de sa rêverie par Enzo.

« - Hey, la directrice a dit de laisser nos affaires près des coffres là-bas. Tu semblais tellement perdu qu'on a pris tes affaires avec Rayson.  
- Hein ? Oh, merci… Où est-il ?  
- Il est partit aider une autre jeune fille. La directrice a demandé à ceux à l'aise sur un balai de monter avec ceux qui n'en avaient pas l'habitude. Vu ta tête, on dirait que tu as peur de ce balai.  
- Non, c'est juste que je ne suis pas très à l'aise sur un balai. J'aurais préféré un hippogriffe !  
- Tu rigoles ? C'est féroce ces bêtes-là !  
- Je préfère monter sur ces bêtes-là. Tu devrais essayer un jour, ce n'est pas si désagréable. »

Haussant les épaules sans poursuivre leur conversation, Enzo enfourcha le balai et décolla légèrement du sol avant de tendre sa main qui le regarda perplexe. Elle n'était pas très sûre d'apprécier son voyage, mais dans tous les cas, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'installant derrière le jeune homme, Hermione respira profondément et tenta de se calmer. Au moment du décollage, par reflexe, elle agrippa avec force l'italien. Rougissant, elle le vit tourner un regard vers lui, mais elle préféra baisser les yeux. Elle ferma les yeux durant toute leur ascension et ce n'est qu'une fois stabiliser à la bonne hauteur qu'elle réussit à regarder autour d'elle. Certains des autres étudiants avaient tout aussi méfiants qu'elle, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps, observant les villes qu'ils survolaient, assez rapide cela dit. Enzo tourna de nouveau un regard sur elle et lui sourit, sourire auquel elle répondit en rougissant légèrement. Le vol dura une bonne heure encore avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin. Pendant la descente, Hermione s'était de nouveau fortement accrocher au jeune homme, qui ne lui dit aucun commentaire une fois les pieds sur la terre ferme.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la grande cours intérieur de l'école, donnant sur le parc qui lui, faisaient tout le tour de l'établissement. Après un dernier regard, Enzo fit un magnifique sourire à Hermione. Elle le remercia vivement pour le vol et il prit congé, rejoignant ses amis qui étaient un peu plus loin. Comme tous les autres, elle attendit son tour et récupéra ses bagages. Une fois que tout le monde eu ses affaires, la directrice se manifesta sur les marches menant au hall d'entrée. Quand ils la virent, tous les étudiants firent silence.

« Bien. J'espère que vous avez tous fait bon voyage. Afin que tout le monde ait toutes les informations nécessaires, nous allons attendre quelques minutes, les étudiants venant par portoloin, transplanage ou par cheminette et nous pourrons commencer. Afin que tout le monde soit à son aise, je vous demanderais de me suivre jusqu'au grand amphi, nous y serons plus à l'aise. »

Dans un bel ensemble, tous les étudiants présents attrapèrent leurs affaires et suivirent le mouvement. Tout comme à l'aéroport, ils entrèrent dans un grand amphithéâtre et chacun prit place rapidement et dans le silence. Au fur et à mesure, d'autres élèves arrivaient, signe que le réseau de cheminée, le transplanage et les portoloin étaient en action. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, plus personne n'entra dans la pièce, signe que tout le monde était là. Encore une fois, la directrice arriva et elle prit place au milieu de l'estrade et tout comme à Paris, elle fit apparaitre un écran afin que tout le monde puisse bien la voir et elle se servit de sa baguette pour donner plus de volume à sa voix.

« Bonjour aux nouveaux arrivants et bienvenue à tous au Centre de Formation de Journalisme et de Communication. Bien. Pour faire simple, sachez que si vous avez intégré cette université c'est dans un premier temps grâce à vos dossiers scolaires et aux appréciations de vos enseignants. Dans un second temps pour entrer dans la vie active avec toutes les connaissances nécessaires. L'académie dont nous faisons partie regroupe des étudiants venant de toutes les origines, vous venez d'écoles de sorcelleries différentes, de pays différents, de familles différentes et la tolérance est l'un des maîtres mots de cette académie. De plus, quel que soit le cursus que vous avez choisis, sachez que des échanges internationaux sont possibles et peuvent vous être proposés par vos professeurs. Ces derniers étant facultatifs, aucun étudiant souhaitant bénéficier de ces voyages se verra défavoriser par rapport à ces camarades en ce qui concerne les notes de validations des matières étudiées. Ici, il n'y a pas de dortoirs filles et de dortoirs garçons. L'université est faite de façon à ce qui vous puissiez être indépendant, en ce sens, vous devrez dès la fin de ce petit rassemblement, vous présentez à nos secrétaires qui seront disponibles jusqu'à ce soir 20h00 pour vous inscrire et vous loger. Les chambres sont faites pour 2 voire 3 étudiants. Vous pouvez bien entendu vous présentez avec un ami ou un colocataire déjà choisis. Pour ceux qui sont seuls, vous rejoindrez simplement une chambre disponible. Vous recevrez des documents complémentaires dès ce soir pour les premiers et demain pour les autres, ainsi que le règlement intérieur. Enfin, vous avez toute la semaine pour visiter, vous familiarisez avec votre nouveau lieu de vie et vous inscrire aux cours que vous suivrez pour le 1er semestre. Bien. J'ai fait le tour de la question, nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir au cours du premier semestre mais mon bureau est ouvert si besoin est, tout comme les professeurs se feront un plaisir de vous aider. Sur ce, je vous laisse rejoindre le hall d'entrée pour prendre possession de vos chambres. Bonne après-midi à tous. »

Maintenant, Hermione ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était assez nombreux et une fois le hall d'entrée rejoins, la jeune femme soupira. Tout le monde s'était dirigé vers les différents bureaux d'accueil, mais le cœur n'y était pas pour elle. Préférant attendre un peu, la brune tira ses bagages derrière elle et mit dans un coin en retrait et ouvrit son sac duquel elle sortit un livre. Elle le feuilleta un moment avant de retrouver son marque page. Avant de commencer à lire, elle regarda les visages autour d'elle. Certains semblaient se connaitre, d'autres faisaient sans doute connaissance. Le fait de devoir partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un n'était pas vraiment ce qui dérangeait Hermione, seulement, elle avait perdu l'habitude de devoir cohabiter avec d'autres filles. Elle avait passé presque un an avec Ron et Harry à parcourir toute l'Angleterre pour mener à bien leur mission et après la guerre, quand ils avaient emménagé au Square Grimmaurd, il n'était pas rare qu'elle dorme avec Ginny ou aille se réfugier dans la chambre de Ron pour avoir un peu de réconfort. Ses amis lui manquaient déjà terriblement et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas arrivée au bout de ses peines.

De là où elle était assise, Hermione voyait presque tout ce qui se passait, en revanche, personne ne fit vraiment attention à elle et c'est avec un peu de regret qu'elle ne revit pas Enzo et son ami, Rayson. Elle soupira, pour la forme et regarda son livre. Elle l'avait commencé la veille au soir et comptait bien le lire pour faire passer le temps. Plongée dans ces pages, elle se désintéressa complètement des étudiants qui défilaient devant elle. Les heures défila et c'est par une voix inconnue qu'elle dût mettre un terme à sa lecture.

« - Salut. »

Une jeune femme, qui devait peut-être avoir son âge, plus petite qu'elle, de longs cheveux roux ondulés lui arrivant au bas du dos, et de grands yeux bleus pétillant, se tenait debout devant elle. La détaillant rapidement, elle fut assez surprise. Elle portait une jupe noir assez courte sur un collant rose, des converses de la même couleur sous des guêtres noirs. Elle portait un top rose et blanc avec boléro noir et des mitaines en résille noires qui montaient jusqu'au coude. Cette fille était étrange, elle avait un visage presque angélique, souriant, amicale et sa tenue vestimentaire était assez flashy et ne passait pas inaperçu.

« - Salut.  
- C'est bien ici qu'il faut s'inscrire pour avoir une chambre ?  
- Oui, c'est là. Il y a encore du monde, c'est pour cela que j'attends ici.  
- C'n'est pas bête. Je m'appelle Auréa. Auréa Finnley.  
- Enchantée. Hermione Granger. »

A l'évocation de son nom, la jeune femme la regarda en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

« - Excuse-moi mais tu es la Hermione Granger d'Angleterre ?  
- Euh… je pense que c'est moi. Pourquoi ?  
- Ma famille et moi avons beaucoup suivit les informations sur la Grande Guerre. Les journaux ne disaient pas tout mais je me suis renseignée sur le Survivant et j'y ai lu ton nom plus d'une fois. Cette guerre s'est fait un peu moins ressentir ici, même si toute la communauté sorcière a eu peur.  
- Oui… »

Se remémorer les atrocités de la guerre n'était pas vraiment ce qu'Hermione voulait mais pour ne pas se montrer mal polie, elle préféra détourner les yeux.

« - Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'importuner avec ça. Cela ne devait pas être facile et moi, je suis là à t'en parler. J'admire le courage que vous avez eus et je suis contente de faire ta connaissance.  
- C'est gentil. On va pouvoir y aller à notre tour, si tu veux. »

Regardant du côté des bureaux, elles virent qu'il y avait beaucoup moins d'étudiants. Elles se levèrent dans un bel ensemble et se dirigèrent instinctivement vers le premier bureau de libre. La jeune femme qui se trouvait face à elle sourit et les regarda, prête à les inscrire.

« - Vous faites une demande commune ? »

Une demande commune ? Hermione n'avait pas posé la moindre question à Auréa mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas connaitre grand monde, tout comme elle. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent rapidement et se sourire. Après tout, pourquoi pas. La rousse n'avait pas l'air méchant, bien au contraire et au moins, Hermione se dit qu'elle allait cohabitée avec une jeune femme qui semblait étonnante.

« - Nous faisons une demande commune. Hermione Granger et Auréa…  
- Finnley. »

La secrétaire prit note de leurs noms et prénoms. Pendant quelques minutes, elle leur expliqua rapidement le côté administratif et leur tendit leur dossier d'entrée. Ce dernier contenait leur formulaire d'inscription, la liste des cours ainsi que des options, ce qui leur permettrait de faire leur choix et un livret d'accueil de l'université. Après encore quelques instants, elles prirent leurs clés et après avoir eu le numéro de leur chambre et une rapide indication pour se repérer, elles empoignèrent leurs bagages et prirent la direction donnée. Empruntant plusieurs escaliers et couloirs, elles marchèrent sans trouver. Au bout de quinze minutes de recherche, Auréa posa sa valise et s'assit dessus, l'air dépité. Hermione n'en menait pas large et tentait de se repérer encore et encore. Elle se rapprocha de sa nouvelle colocataire et était sur le point d'abandonner quand elles furent interrompues.

« - Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna. Elle croisa le regard rieur d'Enzo et elle sourit à son tour, ravit de le voir.

« - Salut. Et oui, nous avons besoin d'aide. Je te présente ma colocataire, Auréa et nous cherchons notre chambre depuis trop longtemps…  
- … et nos valises pèsent des tonnes. »

A ces mots, les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard et rigolèrent doucement. Enzo était accompagné par un jeune homme qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas et elle le détailla un petit moment. Il était plutôt grand et portait un pantalon très large noir, des baskets de la même couleur, un haut blanc avec un gilet type barman noir. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, un peu comme Harry, et des yeux de la même teinte. Malgré tout, son regard était doux et vue le regard de sa nouvelle amie, Hermione se dit qu'il semblait bien lui plaire. Prenant chacun en main leurs affaires, Enzo se tourna vers la brune.

« - Vous allez où, les filles ?  
- Euh… hum… Aile Ouest, n° 3A125.  
- Vous n'êtes pas loin, notre chambre se trouve dans la même direction. Venez. »

Sans plus attendre, les deux jeunes femmes suivirent les deux garçons à travers plusieurs couloirs, passant devant plusieurs portes et croisant un bon nombre d'étudiants. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes et Hermione remercia Merlin d'avoir croisé Enzo et son ami, car le fait qu'ils portent leurs bagages les soulageaient d'un gros poids. Après encore quelques mètres, ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une porte.

« - C'est ici.  
- Génial. Attends. »

Rapidement, Hermione sortit sa clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Les deux jeunes hommes posèrent leurs bagages dans l'entrée et ressortirent aussi vite.

« - C'est très gentil de nous avoir accompagné.  
- C'était avec plaisir. Donnovan et moi sommes un peu plus loin, au numéro 132, si vous avez besoin.  
- Tu n'es pas avec Rayson ?  
- Non, et il a dut aller voir son cousin. Bon, on va vous laissez, on se voit plus tard. »

Hermione sourit et une fois entrée, elle referma la porte derrière Auréa. Elles ouvrirent des yeux ronds en observant leur nouveau lieu de vie. Ce que la directrice avait qualifié de chambre n'en était pas vraiment une. Devant elle se trouvait un petit salon avec canapé, une table basse, une petite bibliothèque sur la droite et sur la gauche, deux bureaux et une porte. Avançant à travers la pièce, elles ouvrirent d'abord la porte près des bureaux et y découvrirent une agréable chambre aux couleurs blanches et pêche, deux lits à baldaquins et deux armoires, de part et d'autres de la pièce. Revenant dans le salon, elles se dirigèrent vers les deux portes face à l'entrée. La première se trouvait être la salle de bain, équipée d'une douche, deux vasques, un grand miroir et une petite armoire. La seconde porte était une petite cuisine entièrement aménagée et équipée. Il y avait juste la place de faire de quoi manger et une petite table se trouvait contre le mur avec deux chaises, l'une en face de l'autre. Après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire, les deux femmes se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé du salon. Auréa prit la parole la première.

« - Ils savent chouchouter leurs étudiants. C'est super comme endroit.  
- C'est sûr. Nous avons de la chance et je n'ose même pas imaginer le reste de l'université.  
- Elle a l'air immense ! J'ai hâte d'en faire le tour. »

Après encore quelques minutes, elles commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires et prendre leurs repères. Comme la plupart des nouveaux étudiants, elles devaient prendre leur marque et se rendre compte qu'à présent, s'était le début de leur nouvelle vie. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les heures commencèrent à défiler et la nuit tombait lentement sur l'université. Malgré tout, Hermione commença à se sentir fatiguée. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et c'est avec une légère surprise qu'elle se rendit compte que le réfrigérateur ainsi que les placards étaient pleins à craquer. Fouillant un peu partout, elle trouva une bouilloire électrique et du thé. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, elle sortit deux tasses. Une fois près, elle prit les deux tasses du liquide brûlant et rejoignit sa nouvelle amie dans leur salon.

« - Merci, c'est gentil.  
- De rien. Les placards sont pleins à craquer, ils ont même prévu tout ce qu'il fallait pour manger.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il était noté quelque part que nous devions nous débrouiller pour la nourriture, cela doit être leur façon de nous souhaiter la bienvenue.  
- Tu as sans doute raison.  
- En tout cas, je suis bien contente d'être tombée sur toi, Hermione. Je pense que nous passerons de bons moments.  
- Oui, je le pense aussi. »

Après un dernier échange d'un sourire amical, les deux femmes se remirent à leur activité respective. Auréa avait sorti un énorme livre de ses valises et semblait plus que plongée dans sa lecture, sa tasse de thé à la main. Elle avait également sorti une petite boite se son sac à main et Hermione la vit poser une paire de lunette noire sur son nez, d'un air très sérieux. Souriant, la brune avait entreprit de prendre un stylo et du papier. Elle avait beaucoup pensé à ce qu'elle ferait pour supporter l'absence de ses amis et c'est tout bêtement que Ginny lui avait proposé de lui écrire. « Je serais ton journal intime ! » lui avait-elle dit un soir. Au départ, la brune avait trouvé l'idée un peu bizarre, mais elle avait très vite compris que cette correspondance lui serait bénéfique et l'aiderait autant qu'elle apporterait du soutient et du réconfort à sa meilleure amie. Car la vérité, c'est que Ginny souffrait du manque de son petit ami, elle souffrait d'avoir perdu l'un de ces frères durant la guerre et elle souffrait de devoir retourner à Poudlard seule. Sourient en pensant à la rousse, Hermione commença à lui écrire.

**« Cher Ginny,**

**Je t'envoie la première lettre de notre correspondance, mais je crains que tu ne puisses la lire que demain dans la journée, oui, je ne sais pas encore où se trouve la volière de l'université. Tu devrais voir cette endroit, c'est tout simplement magnifique et surtout immense ! Je n'avais pas l'impression que Poudlard était aussi grand, à moins que je me trompe.**

**Je partage un mini appartement avec Auréa, une rousse tout comme toi. Elle a l'air vraiment très gentille et je crois que j'ai de la chance d'être tombée sur elle avant les inscriptions. Parait-il qu'elle a suivi depuis Paris les évènements d'Angleterre. En tout cas, elle savait qui j'étais…**

**J'ai aussi fait la connaissance d'Enzo à l'aéroport, ou plutôt devrais-je dire qu'il m'a violement bousculer et nous nous sommes rendu compte par la suite que nous allions au même endroit. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aime le fait de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, mais vous me manquez déjà terriblement. Donne-moi des nouvelles d'Harry quand tu le verras et j'espère que tout se passera bien pour Ron pour son intégration (encore faut-il qu'il soit à l'heure ce jour-là !).**

**Je tâcherais de l'appeler par cheminée avant son départ. Ecris-moi souvent, même si nous sommes loin, rien ne nous empêche de continuer nos longues discussions, comme au Square… Certes, elles ne dureront pas toute la nuit, mais j'aurais l'impression de t'avoir avec moi, tout comme je serais avec toi au château. Bref, la fatigue a raison de moi, voyager en balai pour venir jusqu'ici m'a épuisé et j'ai encore pas mal de choses à découvrir. Demain est un autre jour, non ?**

**Bien à toi,**  
**Hermione. »**

* * *

Alors ? verdict ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura satisfait. J'attends vos réactions et pour le chapitre suivant et bien... nous ferons la connaissance de quelques nouveaux personnages mais Drago ne fera pas encore son entrée, il faudra attendre encore un peu...

En attendant la suite, portez-vous bien et à très vite !


End file.
